


say it to max

by crystalcities



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalcities/pseuds/crystalcities
Summary: Daniel tries to speak some Dutch.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched [a clip of Daniel and Nico](https://www.rtl.de/videos/huelkenberg-und-ricciardo-im-google-interview-5d0f6b371d90da1bd7747214.html) talking about Nico knowing Dutch, and Nico told Daniel to tell Max “ik hou van jou”. Um... I know as much Dutch as Daniel, so...

“Hey, Max!”

Daniel pushed through all the press and staff and jogged up to Max. He’s wearing the black and yellow race suit that Max still hadn’t gotten used to, and he had that huge grin on his face that still made Max feel things he didn’t want to. He stood close to Max and whispered in his ear:

“Ik hou van jou.”

What??? Daniel’s accent was really bad but there’s no mistaking what he’s trying to say. He’s not allowed to say this out of nowhere!

“Do... Do you know what you just said?” Max gaped, blushing.

“No clue. Nico told me to use that on you,” Daniel replied, still grinning.

Nico!! Of all things he could teach Daniel, he chose that? Did he know? There’s no way, Max’s kept his feelings to himself pretty well. That’s what he thinks, anyways. He’s going to kill Nico next time they saw each other, or if Nico’s car was ever fast enough to show up in his rear-view mirror he’s definitely going to do everything he could to block him, rules and safety be damned.

“You... You shouldn’t go around saying that to people,” Max stammered.

“Why not? What does it mean?”

It meant “I love you”, you idiot, and even with your personality you shouldn’t surprise people with it, especially not your former teammate who’s been secretly in love with you for the last three years. Or could it be that Daniel knew exactly what he’s saying, and he’s playing a prank on him? That’s even more cruel than the alternative.

“Uh...”

Daniel waited, gaze searching Max’s face.

“Nico must have taught me something really bad, since you’re blushing so much,” Daniel said, still smiling. He raised a hand to gently caress the points of Max’s cheeks, where the skin was hot and flushed.

“...”

Max really had no idea what to do now. Walk away, the rational part of his mind ordered. His body didn't seem capable of following instructions. An eternity appeared to pass.

“Wil je met me uit?” Daniel asked, the accent even more terrible. He looked more serious. He’s still touching Max and making intense eye contact.

What the hell???

“Uh... Did Nico teach you that too?” Max could only ask, his voice unsteady.

“Answer the question. Yes or no?”

“Um... I... uh... yes?”

Max definitely didn't have time to process the question properly before answering. He wanted to disappear in a hole and maybe forget about this weird occurrence.

“Good,” Daniel’s face split into a grin. “See you at 7pm?” He found a sticky note in his pocket and handed it to Max. Max took it shakily. Daniel started to walk away, then he changed his mind and came back to Max, who’s frozen in place, and he kissed him on the cheek. He winked. Then he finally left Max alone.

Max unfolded the sticky note. On it, written in bad handwriting, was the name and an address of a restaurant in town, and “Will you go out with me? Not a joke. Daniel xx” and a smiley face with some hearts.

He thinks I'll just drop everything to go out with him, Max thought. The Red Bull helicopter was waiting, but Max guessed his position with the team was pretty secure, and he could handle another angry phone call from Christian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sad that Daniel got penalized 10 seconds, lost 4 places and out of points for doing the only entertaining thing in the race last weekend! At least the Daniel and Nico clip cheered me up a little.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a part 2, because of [this](https://youtu.be/QTXQvs8dj5c) (skip to 1:35 for the reference, but Max is so cute watch the whole thing). The French GP post-race is much better than the race, haha. I don’t think you get Ziggo in France, but idc

Later Daniel idly flipped through the channels while Max was in the shower. Max and Nico were getting interviewed on the Dutch channel. What’s going on? Nico was telling Max something that made him laugh in the most adorable way. Daniel didn’t like it.

“What are you watching?” Max sidled up against Daniel on the bed. His hair was wet from the shower.

“Is Nico flirting with you???” Daniel exclaimed.

“What? No. What makes you say that?”

Daniel pointed at the TV where Nico was saying something about Kimi now. Max laughed at Daniel’s exaggerated expression.

“Nico’s just having fun,” Max said. He took the remote from Daniel and switched off the TV. He rested his head on Daniel’s shoulder and draped an arm across him, getting close and shut his eyes. Daniel ran a finger up and down his arm lightly. Max shivered.

“I should be the only one who's allowed to flirt with you,” Daniel said.

“What is this? You’ve asked me out one time and now you think we’re together or something?” Max said, amused, but he also kind of liked it.

“It’s not that. It just makes me miss when we would be bantering,” Daniel admitted.

Max froze. He didn’t need to be reminded of the angst he went through when Daniel announced he was going to quit the team. Especially when apparently Daniel returned his affections, and they’re just bad at talking to each other. For three fucking years! Daniel noticed. He rolled both of them over, so he’s straddling Max and hovering over him. He found Max’s hands and laced their fingers together, holding them next to Max’s ears. Max turned his face to the side but let Daniel move him around otherwise.

“Hey, Maxy, I’m so sorry. I misspoke.” Daniel leaned down, kissing Max’s cheeks. “I’m so glad you agreed to go out with me, and I’ve got Nico to thank for that, no?”

“You’re awful and I don’t know why I like you,” Max said, meeting Daniel’s lips. They kissed for a while, and soon Max was arching up, trying to rut against Daniel.

“Ready to go again?” Daniel rubbed at Max’s growing erection.

“Yeah, are you, old man? I have to make up for all the time we’ve lost.”

“I’m glad you’re not 18 anymore, because then I’m really going to feel dirty,” Daniel said, raising his eyebrows. Max blushed adorably.

“Please shut up and make your mouth do something useful.”

“Happy to oblige, _lieve schat_.”

Max cringed. What kind of conversation did Nico and Daniel have when he learned all those phrases? What else did Nico teach him? Fortunately he didn’t have to think about it for too long, as Daniel got to work on distracting him.


End file.
